Silvery Butterflies
by silvery vermouth
Summary: Sakura si ketua preman berpacaran dengan Kakashi demi mendapatkan uang saku ibunya. Tanpa Sakura tahu, ternyata Kakashi adalah anak yakuza sekaligus ketua genk Slvery Fangs, musuh besar genk Sakura.. WARNING: AU/OC/OOC/1st crime/banyak typo..


**Silvery Butterflies**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Chara: Masahi Kisimoto-sama**

**Inspirate: Shiba Nana-sama**

**Genre: Romance, Crime, Humor**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: AU/OC/OOC/Humor gak lucu/bnyak typo(mungkin)/dkk**

**Pairing: KakaSaku, NaruHina, SasuFemNaru, SaiIno**

**.**

**.**

**-dL-dR-**

**Chapter 1 – Permintaan Gila si Nenek Pink**

Keramaian Harajuku masih terasa meskipun saat ini waktu telah menujukkan pukul 11.00 malam. Orang-orang berlalu lalang melintasi jalanan yang penuh dengan komple pertokoan tersebut. Tak hanya orang yang melewati Harajuku, sekelompok manusia jalanan-pun masih duduk diam menunggu mangsa. Termasuk tangan-tangan nakal yang mencari upah haram.

Suatu tangan kekar seorang pria, dengan halus memasuki suatu benda sempit. Dirabanya dan memastikan ada keuntungan baginya di dalamnya. Setelah didapatnya, dengan serta merta, dia tarik tangannya yang penuh tattoo tersebut.

'BEETTS' Tangan yang kekar itu berhenti mengambil dompet seorang wanita berambut indigo panjang. Si pemilik tangan itu melirik tangan putih gadis yang menahannya mengambil barang curian.

"Mencoba jadi maling, ha?" Ucap gadis itu.

Rambutnya pink sebahu, dan memakai topeng bercorak lollipop merah yang bentuk spiralnya berpusat pada mata kanannya yang beriris putih dan bertepi emerald. Topeng lolipop itu hanya sampai pada bawah hidungnya. Sehingga siapapun masih bisa melihat bibir tipis merah muda yang manis itu. Gadis itu memakai kaus tanpa lengan berwarna merah muda dengan resleting miring. Dia juga memakai hot pants hitam yang ditutupi dengan kain putih berbelah dua. Sebagai pelengkap, sebuah jas hitam berjubah panjang tanpa lengan menutupi badan belakangnya.

Si maling menarik tangannya paksa dan berusaha kabur. Namun, tangan gadis itu sangat kuat memeganginya walaupun perbandingan tangan mereka jauh berbeda.

Si gadis menarik tangan maling yang masih memegang dompet wanita itu, dan memelintirnya ke belakang dengan kuat. Sedangkan wanita yang dompetnya dicuri, hanya berdiri terpaku melihat bagaimana gadis bertopeng lolipop itu mengurus mangsanya.

Si gadis mengambil dompet wanita berambut indigo itu dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya masih memegangi pria maling dengan kasar.

"Ini, dompetmu, kan?" Ucapnya sambil memberikannya pada wanita berambut indigo itu.

"Te.. terima kasih.." Ucapnya gugup.

"Sama-sama." Gadis berambut pink itu lalu menendang punggung pria maling dengan kaki kirinya dengan keras.

'SRAAAKK…' Pria maling itu jatuh tersungkur. Dia bangkit dan menatap tajam gadis bertopeng lolipop itu.

"Kurang ajar!" Sungutnya pada gadis bertopeng lollipop itu. Dia lalu menyiapkan pisau belati dari sabuknya.

Orang-orang sekitar mulai mengerubungi mereka untuk melihat perkelahian satu lawan satu antara gadis bertopeng lolipop dengan maling murahan.

"HYAAA!" Maling itu menusuk gadis itu disisi sebelah kiri. Namun gadis itu menghindar. Kali ini, sebelah kanan, dan gadis itu mengindar juga.

Si maling tampak kesal karena serangannya dihindari terus dengan baik. Dia-pun asal mengayunkan pisaunya ke segala penjuru gadis tersebut. Namun lagi-lagi gadis itu menghindar dengan sangat baik.

"Menghindar, hah? Dasar pengecut!" Cemooh maling itu. Gadis itu hanya membalas dengan seringaian licik dari bibir manisnya.

"Ada tiga hal yang membuat seseorang disebut pengecut. Mau kuberi tahu?" Ucap gadis bertopeng itu. Dia mendekati maling itu perlahan. Setelah tepat didepan maling tersebut, diangkatnya tangan kanannya dan memegangi pundak kiri maling itu. Membuat maling itu mencium aroma cherry dari badan gadis bertopeng itu.

"Pertama, pengecut adalah lelaki yang melawan wanita," Sesaat maling tersebut tergoda dengan wangi cherry yang tercium olehnya.

Saat itulah, gadis bertopeng itu meninjukkan bogem mentahnya di perut maling itu. Maling itu jatuh tersungkur untuk kedua kalinya. Pisau belatinya dipungut oleh gadis bertopeng itu dan dimain-mainkan olehnya.

"Kedua, pengecut adalah orang yang melawan orang lain tak bersenjata dengan senjata," ucapnya lalu melempar pisau itu tepat satu centi dari kiri kepala maling itu. Membuat maling itu merasa akan mati.

"Terakhir," gadis itu berjongkok di sebelah kiri maling itu.

"pengecut adalah orang yang berbohong pada dirinya sendiri." Lanjutnya dan diakhiri dengan senyum licik khas, nya.

"Si.. siapa kau seb..sebenarnyaa?" Tanya maling yang sudah ketakutan.

"Hmm, aku adalah,"

"CHERRY-SAMA!" Seru seseorang sambil menyeruak masuk dalam lingkaran perkelahian mereka.

Gadis bertopeng lolipop itu menoleh ke asal suara. Orang yang memanggilnya juga bertopeng lolipop. Namun yang satu berambut pirang berkucir dan pusat lolipop spiralnya di mata kiri dan berwarna biru. Sedangkan satunya lagi, berambut kuning dengan pusat lolipop spiral di kedua matanya dan berwarna oranye.

"Hmm, Hane-chan, Kiiro-chan." Seru orang yang dipanggil 'Cherry-sama' tak lain tak bukan adalah gadis bertopeng merah itu.

"Kemana saja, kau Cherry-gichoo? Kamu mencarimu!" Seru gadis bertopeng lolipop biru.

"Aku menghajar cecenguk goblok ini. Kau tahu, kan kebiasaan Harajuku kalau sudah malam, Hane-chan?" jawabnya pada orang yang disebut 'Hane-chan'.

"Tapi, ya nggak lebay gitu. Masak, harus lama banget kita nunggu Cherry-sama di tempat biasa?" Rengek gadis dengan topeng lolipop oranye.

"Hmm, maaf, Kiiro-chan. Sedikit perkenalan," Bibir Cherry kembali menyeringai licik.

"Tu.. tunggu dulu.. Tadi kau bilang dia 'Cherry-sama'? Lalu, kau 'Hane', dan 'Kiiro'? Siapa kalian sebenarnya?" Tanya si maling menyela sambil menunjuk Cherry, Hane, dan Kiiro berturut-turut.

"Hmm, sudah goblok, masih lola, pula." Dengus Kiiro.

"Biar kuperjelas, aku Cherry no Gichoo," Ucap Cherry sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Aku Kinpatsu no Hane,"

"Dan aku, Kiiro-chan no Habanero."

"Tu..tunggu dulu," Sela maling itu lagi.

"Apa lagi, ha?" Dengus Cherry kesal.

"Apa kalian Slivery Fangs?" Tanya maling kemudian. Sang Cherry kesal dan mengeluarkan kerutan perempatan di dahinya dan diakhiri dengan pukulan mautnya pada si maling. Si maling yang tak tahu apa-apa tepar tak berdaya di radius 10km.

"Seenaknya, bilang kita Silvery Fangs bego' itu!" seru Kiiro.

"Yah, dia memang pantas mendapatkan 'Shannaroo'-nya Cherry-sama." Tambah Hane dan berbalik diikuti Kiiro.

"Yap, salah siapa tak mengenal kita." Ucap Kiiro melanjutkan. Cherry menghampiri mereka dan menyampirkan kedua lengannya di bahu rekannya.

"Hmm, benar kawan-kawan. Kita berbeda sekali dengan mereka. Karena kita," Tambah Cherry lalu menjeda kalimatnya.

"MAD BUTTERFLIES!"

~SKIP~

"Aku pulaang!" Ucap seorang gadis berambut pink. Ia lalu menyampirkan jas nya di lemari mantel.

"Sudah selesai memberantas kejahatannya?" Tanya seseorang dari atas tangga. Rambutnya pink sepunggung dan matanya emerald sama sepertinya.

"Ibu?"

"Ya! Ya, ampuunnnnn! Sakura!"

"Apa, bu? Aku capek, mau tidur."

"Ya, ibu tahu kamu capek." Sang ibu menahan Sakura yang ingin melewatinya dengan menahan Sakura dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kalau begitu turunkan tangan ibu dan biarkan aku lewat."

"Tidak, sampai kau dengar permintaan ibu."

"Ibu katakan seribu kali-pun akan kudengar,"

"Tapi tak kau laksanakan, kan?"

"Grrrrhhh, mau ibu apa, sih?" Tanya Sakura yang hampir mengeluarkan 'Shannaroo'-nya.

"Kau tau keinginan ibu,jadi laksanakan!"

"Kalau tentang itu, aku gak mau!" Ibu Sakura sesaat terdiam memandang Sakura datar. Tiba-tiba kerutan berbentuk perempatan muncul di dahinya.

"YA, AMPUNN, SAAAKUUUURAAA HARUNOO! SUDAH BERAPA KALI KU BILANG! BERHENTI JADI PREMAN DAN CARILAH PACAR, GUUOOBLOOOOOOKK!" Sang ibu teriak-teriak sampai Sakura menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya, tapi wajahnya datar.

"Ya, ya, bu.. aku akan mencarinya besok. Sekarang aku mau tidur. Besok sekolah." Ucapnya lalu melewati ibunya yang sedikit kelelahan karena mengeluarkan 'Shannaroo'-nya malam itu.

"Haah, anak itu, benar-benar membuatku tambah tua saja!" Keluh sang ibu.

Dia menuruni tangga untuk ke dapur yang berada di lantai pertama. Dia tegukknya segelas air yang di dapatnya dari dalam kulkas. Sekilas, dipandangi foto seorang pria berambut putih panjang yang kini telah tiada.

"Hmm, Jiraiya. Kau lihat? Anak itu telah tumbuh besar sama kuatnya dengan dirimu. Tapi berlawanan sekali denganmu mengingat kau tukang perayu wanita, tapi dia tak tertarik sekalipun pada lelaki." Ibu Sakura tersenyum sedih.

"Tapi aku justru bersyukur, dia tak memiliki sifat yang sama sepertimu, baka!"

-SKIP-

"SAAKUURAAAA! CEPAT TURUN DAN SARAPAANN!" Teriak Ibu Sakura pagi itu.

"Huh, Ibu, pagi-pagi sudah mengeluarkan 'Shana'-chan." Keluh Sakura sambil menuruni tangga dengan santainya.

"Kalau aku nggak begitu, kau juga gak bakal nurut, bodoh!"

"Ya, ya, bu.." Sakura lalu duduk dan melahap habis makan paginya.

"Ibu," Ucap Sakura setelah selesai sarapan. Tangan kanannya menengadah ke atas tampak seperti ingin meminta sesuatu.

"Apa?"

"Mana uang jajan?"

"Gak ada." Dahi Sakura yang lebar, berkerut.

"Kok, gak ada?"

"Uang jajan mu buat jaminan kau mau melakukan perintah ibu. Kau baru bisa kuberi uang lagi kalau membawa pacar yang tampan, kaya, pintar, baik, dan kekuatannya melebihimu! "

"Yah, Ibu! Semua orang tua juga gak rela anak gadisnya yang masih kelas 1 SMA pacaran. Kalaupun preman, nasihatnya juga gak bakal jauh dari kata 'belajar', lah ini? Nasihat Ibu malah nyuruh aku pacaran. Mana tipe-nya nyusahin, juga!"

"SA-KU-RA.." Ibu Sakura mulai geram, tapi dia tak mau mengeluarkan 'Shannaroo'nya.

"Apa?"

"Kalaupun semua ibu seperti yang kamu katakan, ibumu adalah pengecualian. Kau tahu? Kalau tidak diubah sejak sekarang, kau tak akan bisa mendapat pendamping hidup, dan aku gak mau kamu jadi perawan tua!"

"Bu, yang jadi perawan tua kan aku, kenapa Ibu yang songong?"

"Songong katamu? Sekarang, kalau kamu yang berumur 50 tahun, dan anakmu 32 tahun tidak menikah, apa kamu gak malu?"

"Ya, ya, ya, baiklaah.. aku akan mencari pacar untuk Ibu." Ucapan Sakura membuat muka sang ibu bersemu merah karena malu dan marah.

'BLEETTAAKK!' Jidat Sakura yang lebar, menjadi semakin lebar karena pukulan sendok sayur ibunya.

"Yang kusuruh cari pacar itu kamu, BAKA!"

"Oke, oke.. dah, ya.. aku sekolah dulu!"

"Ya! Jangan banyak kelahi!"

~SKIP~

Sakura berjalan pelan menuju sekolahnya. Dimasukkannya kedua tangannya ke saku roknya. Dia berjalan dengan menunduk sambil mengamati kerikil yang di tending-tendang oleh kakinya.

"Gimana caranya bisa punya pacar yang sama tipenya dengan ibu?" gumamnya.

'BUUK..' Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Hai, Sakura!"

"I..no?"

"Ya, gimana kabarmu pagi ini? Kudengar Sakuya-ba –san mengeluarkan 'Shannaroo'-nya kemarin malam."

"Jadi, sampai kedengeran di rumahmu, ya?"

"Tentu saja. Emang ada apa sih?"

"Itu.. Ibu memintaku mencari pacar." Ucap Sakura sambil menggaruk-garuk pipi kanannya.

"A.. apa?"

"Iya, dia menyuruhku berhenti menjadi preman dan mencari preman. Katanya kalau aku tidak segera mencari pacar yang pintar, tampan, kaya, dan lebih kuat dariku, aku akan kehilangan uang jajanku." Ucapn Sakura dengan wajah sedih, dan kesal.

"HAHAHAHAHAAA….." Ino kemudian tertawa mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"I.. Ino?"

"Sakuya-ba –san memang hebat." Ucap Ino kemudian.

"Hebat apa nya?" Tanya Sakura dengan alis yang naik ke atas tanda dia sedang bingung.

"Yah, dia bisa menaklukkan Cherry no Gichoo yang ditakuti seluruh preman di jalanan Harajuku. Tak heran jika Sakuya –ba –san adalah Cherry no Gichoo generasi pertama."

"Yah, terserah kau saja lah.. yang penting, bantulah aku mencari pacar untukku. Aku gak mau kalau harus tidak ber-uang selamanya karena tidak punya pacar." Pinta Sakura pada Ino.

"Iya, Cherry-sama."

Mereka lalu mempercepat jalan mereka karena hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka bersekolah di SMA Konoha.

~SKIP~

"Ino, kenapa Naruhi belum datang juga? 10 menit lagi, kita masuk untuk pidato kepala sekolah, kan?" Tanya Sakura di dekat gerbang sekolah pada Ino. Mereka belum masuk juga karena menunggu Naruhi, teman se-genk mereka sejak SD.

"Katanya dia bareng kakaknya. Kakaknya-kan sekolah disini juga."

"Eh, begitukah?"

"Hm.."

Tiba-tiba sebuah limousine berhenti di depan mereka. Tiga lelaki dengan seragam SMA Konoha turun dari mobil tersebut dan membuat para gadis-gadis SMA Konoha langsung mengerubungi mereka.

Cowok pertama berkulit pucat dan berambut hitam. Dia tersenyum pada semua cewek yang mengerubungi mereka. Sampai-sampai cewek-cewek itu nosebleed semua.

"Dasar, senyum penipu. Gombal!" Seru Ino pada Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Sepertinya cowok senyum itu mendengar Ino. DIa-pun tersenyum pada Ino dan membuat Ino sedikit merah.

"Katanya, gombal? Kok merah?" Goda Sakura pada Ino.

"Huh!" Ino memalingkan muka kesal.

Cowok satunya punya wajah yang hampir mirip dengan cowok senyum (Kita anggap cowok pertama adalah cowok senyum. Karena dia suka tersenyum). Wajahnya stoic dan tampak tak peduli pada keadaan. Rambutnya berwarna raven dan dimodel pantat ayam.

Cowok terakhir yang tampaknya pemimpin dari mereka berwajah sangat tampan. Matanya berbeda warna. Rambutnya menantang gravitasi dan berwarna perak.

Disaat pengerubungan mereka, hanya cowok pertama-lah yang memandang ke arah Sakura. Sakura sedikit blushing. Cowok itu tersenyum pada Sakura dan membuat Sakura semakin merah. Ino hanya memandang heran di antara keduanya dan akhirnya mengerti.

Kelompok itu akhirnya masuk ke dalam sekolah dan Sakura dan Ino tetap di gerbang menunggu Naruhi. Tapi mereka akhirnya meninggalkan Naruhi karena mereka sudah disuruh masuk untuk penyambutan siswa-siswi kelas 1 tahun ajaran baru.

~SKIP~

"Sekolah ini adalah sekolah… blablablablaa…"

"HHOOOAAAHHMM…" Kepala Sekolah yang sedang berpidato itu membuat Sakura menguap lebar sampai-sampai di perhatikan oleh beberapa anak di sekitar mereka.

"Sakura, jangan membuatku malu!" Seru Ino yang di sebelah Sakura.

"Salahkan kepala sekolah super baka yang pidatonya kelamaan!" jawab Sakura sambil menyampirkan tangannya di sandaran kursi.

"Terserah kau saja. Yang terpenting, Naruhi belum datang!"

"Oh, iya. Kemana, anak itu?"

'BRAAKK!' Pintu masuk aula terbuka dengan lebar.

Seisi ruangan menoleh ke pintu yang besar itu. Tampak dua orang berada di ujung pintu keluar tersebut. Yang satu cowok berambut jabrik pirang, yang satunya lagi cewek dengan rambut yang sama seperti cowok di depannya. Hanya saja panjangnya sepunggung..

"Haah, sudah mulai, ya?" Ucap cowok pirang itu.

"Sudah lama, baka!" Seru kepala sekolah yang tampak marah.

"Mulai lagi saja pidatonya, nenek!" Seru cowok pirang itu seraya menggandeng cewek merah itu menuju tempat duduknya di belakang.

"Hhhh.." Kepala sekolah itu mendesah lalu melanjutkan pidatonya.

"I.. itu, Naruhi!" Seru Ino sambil menunjuk gadis pirang yang baru saja masuk.

"dan Naruto-nii." Tambah Sakura yang mengenal keduanya. Naruhi, sahabat merka adalah adik dari Naruto.

Naruhi melihat Sakura dan Ino ada di kursi di sebelah kiri sisi aula. Ingin sekali ia ke teman-temannya, tapi mengingat ada kakakknya yang sister complex membuatnya mengurungkan niat.

Sakura mengeluarkan hp-nya dan mengetikkan pesan untuk Naruhi.

'DDRTT.. DRRTT..' hp Naruhi bergetar. Naruhi segera membuka pesan dari Sakura yang beru saja masuk.

'Nanti ada rapat di halaman belakang sekolah. Habis ini!'

~SKIP~

Keramaian Harajuku di malam hari terus berulang seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Namun kali ini berbeda karena Mad Butterflies kembali beraksi menghajar para cecenguk kota di sudut gang.

'DUAAGHH' Cherry meninju perut si ketua preman yang mengganggu salah seorang pejalan kaki.

"SUDAH KUBILANG, TEMPAT INI DAERAH KEKUASAAN MAD BUTTERFLIES!KAU GAK NGERTI, APA?" teriaknya pada ketua preman itu. Ketua preman itu takut sekali pada sang Cherry.

"I.. iya, Che..Cherry-sama.."

"PERGI DARI HADAPANKU! KALAU SALAH SATU DARI KALIAN TERLIHAT OLEH MATAKU, SUDAH KUPASTIKAN DIA TIDAK BISA MELIHAT MATAHARI LAGI, SELAMANYA!"

"Ba.. baik!" Ucapnya terbata, dia segera berdiri dan mengajak anak buahnya pergi.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.." Cherry terengah-engah. Bagaimana tidak? Dia mengeluarkan 'Shannaroo'nya yang ke-10 dalam semalam.

'Shannaroo' adalah julukan bagi kemarahan Cherry jika kemarahannya sudah membludak. Yah, dia marah sekali.

**Flashback**

"Jadi, Sakuya –ba –san ingin kau mencari pacar?" Tanya Naruhi.

"Hn. Menyebalkan sekali kalau nenek pink itu terus mengoceh ditelingaku." Jawab Sakura sambil menyandarkan badannya di dinding.

"Hei, pink-pink gitu, rambutmu juga pink!" Sahut Ino.

"Ya, terserah."

"Lalu, tipe seperti apa yang dinginkan Sakuya?"

"Kaya, tampan, pintar, dan kuat." Jawab Sakura.

"Ini, sulit." Ucap Ino sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Ya, masalahnya, cirri-ciri itu bias ditemukan pada anak mafia." Tambah Naruhi.

"Hah? Mafia?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Hn, mafia, gangster, yakuza, dan semacamnya." Tambah Naruhi. Sakura menyeringai seketika.

"Khukhukhukhuu… tampaknya ini menarik."

"Saku? Kau ingin diperistri anak mafia?"

"Yah, emang kenapa? Kan bagus sekali kalau anakku punya ibu preman dan ayah mafia." Jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Hhh, justru aku kasihan pada anakmu."

"Ya, terserah. Rapat selesai. Sampai jumpa di tempat biasa, jam 8." Ucap Sakura lalu berlalu meninggalkan temannya dan pulang.

~SKIP~

"Aku pulaangg.." Sakura melepas sepatunya dan menyimpannya di tempat sepatu. Dia melongok untuk mencari ibunya. Tapi sosok ibunya tak ada di tempat biasa, yaitu dapur.

"Ibuu.." Sakura memanggil sang Cherry no Gichoo generasi pertama tapi tak ada sahutan.

"Hhh," Sakura masuk ke dalam dapur dan melihat ada secarik kertas di meja makan. Di sana ada tulisan dengan huruf besar.

'IBU PERGI MENCARI JODOH UNTUKMU! TAK ADA GUNANYA KALAU IBU MENGAMBIL UANG SAKU-MU KALAU TERNYATA KAU SENDIRI TAK BERUSAHA MENGAMBILNYA.' Sakura mulai naik darah. Terbukti ia meremuk kertas itu menjadi buntalan kertas tak berguna.

"GGRRHHHH, DASAARR NENEK PINK BAKA #$#%^###$##$#!"

**End of Flashback**

"Sebenarnya aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti ibumu, Cherry-sama." Ujar Ino yang tidak melihat Cherry sedang men-deathglare-nya.

"Hn, benar."

"Kalian seenaknya berpikiran yang sama denganku. Tapi, apa kalian tidak mengkhawatirkan tentang pendamping hidup seperti ibu?" Tanya Cherry yang mulai meredakan amarahnya sendiri. Dia tak mau membuang-buang 'Shannaroo'nya percuma.

"TIDAK!" Jawab kedua rekannya dengan kompak. Membuat Sakura mendesah kecewa. Hane dan Kiiro saling berpandangan.

"Tenang saja, Cherry-sama. Kami akan membantumu mencari jodohmu." Ucap Hane menenangkan Cherry.

"Ya, kita kan saudara seja kecil." Ucap Kiiro meng-iya-kan.

"Hn, thanks." Cherry tersenyum miris.

'PLOK.. PLOK.. PLOK..' Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tepukan tangan

"Cherry-sama mencari jodoh, eh?" Ucap seseorang dari belakang.

Para Mad Butterflies segera menoleh ke belakang asal datangnya suara. Pemilik suara itu tidak sendirian.

Dia datang bersama temannya. Si pemilik suara tersebut memiliki rambut perak anti gravitasi dengan mata merah ber-magatama 3 di mata kanannya. Sedangkan dia sendiri memakai topeng anjing. Dia memakai pakaian kaus berleher panjang tanpa lengan dan rompi putih.

Salah satu temannya berambut hitam dan memakai topeng macan yang menutupi wajahnya hanya sebatas hidungnya. Pakaiannya baju lengan pendek di sebelah kiri dan lengan panjang di sebelah kanan. Baju setengah-setengah itu menutupi badannya hanya sampai perut.

Temannya yang lain memakai kimono putih panjang dengan dada terbelah. Dia membawa pedang di punggungnya dan dia memakai topeng ular. Rambutnya seperti pantat ayam yang membuat Cherry teringat dengan cowok pantat ayam di sekolahnya.

"Huh, Silvery Fangs mulai ikut campur masalah Mad Butterflies, yah? Shiroi no Kiba tukang campur masalah." Sahut Sakura sedikit bernada kesal.

"Hoo.. jadi kau menyebut ku tukang campur masalah?" Tanya Shiroi no Kiba.

"Bukan, kamu lebih cocok dengan tukang es campur." Ucap Cherry.

"Khekhekhekhee.." Terdengar tertawa dari mulut pria bertopeng macan.

"Diam, kau Crazy Man!" Hane berteriak pada pria bertopeng macan itu.

"Eh, julukanku Crazy Man, ya? Nggak banget." Sahutnya.

"Hn, Salahmu sendiri suka senyum gaje." Tambah orang bertopeng ular.

"Mau apa, kau Silvery Fangs?" Tanya Cherry pada pemimpin Silvery Fangs, Shiroi.

"Tentu saja melanjutkan pertarungan kita yang terhenti 3 hari yang lalu."

"Oh," Cherry berbalik dan diikuti rekannya meskipun sedikit heran.

"Hanya 'Oh'?" Tanya Shiroi. Muncul kerutan perempatan di dahinya.

"Memang kenapa, kalau 'oh'?" Tanya balik Cherry.

"Emangnya kamu gak mau lawan kita? Cemen banget!"

"Aku sedang marah. Sudahlah, kapan-kapan saja kalau ingin kelahi." Jawab Cherry yang hampir meninggalkan tempat itu.

'SWIINGG… JLEB!' Sebuah kunai terbang, melewati rambut pink Cherry, dan jatuh menusuk di jalan. Cherry berbalik dan memandang malas Shiroi.

"Sudah kubilang, aku sedang marah!" Ucap Cherry dengan tempo yang santai.

"Dasar, bego! Orang marah kalo diajak duel, ya diterima! Lah kamu? Lagi marah malah santai gitu! Marah gak sih kamu?" Tanya Shiroi.

"Hn? Aku sendiri gak tahu lagi marah apa nggak."

DUUEENGG! Mad Butterflies + Silvery Fangs sweetdrop berjamaah.

"Sudahlah, sekarang ayo kelahi!"

"Sudah kubilang, aku lagi marah." Sang Cherry masih enggan gengnya berkelahi dengan Silvery Fangs. Padahal dia tahu, tangan kedua rekannya sudah gatal ingin menghajar mereka.

"Cherry-sama! Lebih baik kita teria tantangan mereka!" Saran Hane pada Cherry.

"Tunggu sebentar." Jawabnya.

"Ada apa, memang?" Tanya Kiiro.

"Aku ingin membangkitkan kemarahanku pada Silvery Fangs yang hilang." Kali ini hanya Hane dan Kiiro yang sweetdrop.

"Baiklah," Cherry mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Aku terima tantanganmu! Kita kelahi di Lapangan Konoha!"

-T.B.C-

(A/N) Kazu menambah hutang fic dengan keluarnya fic baru ber-genre crime ini. Ini gara-gara Kazu beli komik karangan Shiba Nana-sensei yang berjudul Just for Love. Isinya tentang cewek yang punya pacar anak yakuza. Imaginasi gila kazuko bertambah satu. Khukhukhukhu..

Disini, Naruto punya adik Naruhi yang mirip dengannya. Dan pairing? Tentu saja KakaSaku untuk focus pair-nya. ada yang bingung tentang karakter Kakashi dan Sakura? Silahkan review! #ngomong aja kalo emg pngen fic-nya di review, dasa author goblok!

Hahaa… akhir kata, JAA!


End file.
